Distorção
by Janao q
Summary: Ela amava suas amigas e não as trairia. Assunto delicado, death fic.


Misa se via no espelho

Não sei o que diachas esse site fez, mas minhas N/A sumiram, ok.  
Enfim.  
Oi, essa fic trata de um assunto delicado. Cuidado se for continuar.  
Preciso realmente dizer que Death Note não me pertence? Tá na cara! u.u Mas... Ok, nem Death Note nem seus personagens me pertencem.  
Vou explicar no fim, ok? E... Bem, curtam a fic 8D

Misa se via no espelho.

Quanto tempo passara sem comer nada? Uma semana? Um mês?

Não se lembrava.

"_Gorda gorda gorda gorda_" Ela repetia mentalmente. "Por isso, Raito não te ama. _Gorda_"

Ela cobria o corpo com os braços. Baixou o olhar.

_Não agüentava mais encarar a si mesma._

Porém, sendo uma atriz, ela sabia bem esconder isso.

"Sou sua amiga e quero te deixar _linda_. Mas você comeu aquele morango... Tsc, tsc. Agora vai engordar."

Misa apertou os próprios braços com dedos. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem, queimando.

_Queimando._

"Não, não chore. Chorar não emagrece. Acompanhe a Mia, fale comigo quando estiver limpa."

Misa se ajoelhou de frente para o vaso sanitário e levou o dedo à garganta, para forçar o vômito.

"Você consegue, vamos!"

"Mia... Você apareceu... Ajude-me" Misa suplicava em pensamento.

"Sim, vamos, força! Você vai se sentir muito melhor depois."

"Sentir... Compulsão... Compulsão... _Compulsiva_..." Era apenas o que rodava na cabeça de Misa. A pequena parte não tomada pelas ditas amigas, Ana e Mia.

Vomitou uma, duas, três vezes...

_Até não conseguir mais_.

Após o ritual, Misa pôs-se a chorar. Sentia-se mal em vomitar, sempre se sentira. Nunca gostou. A dor abdominal, a sensação do vazio, a garganta machucada...

Mas Mia dizia que era bom. Que a manteria linda.

"Você está limpa, minha querida! Limpa e linda. Agora a Ana te ajudará a se manter assim. Não chore, você será amada por todos. Será magra e desejada. _Perfeita_. Reconhecida como a mais linda. O que te impede, depois que você não tiver mais essas gordurinhas?"

Misa voltou a olhar para seu corpo. Olhou umas cicatrizes de quando tentara tirar as gorduras à força, uns anos atrás.

_Tão ingênua_.

Mas ela sorriu. Sorriu porque ela seria amada por Raito.

_Isso fazia tudo valer a pena_.

"Só não deixe que saibam sobre nós. Existem muitas pessoas invejosas que vão querer nos afastar de você, minha criança. E aí nós não poderemos te deixar linda. Ninguém mais será sincero com você. Todos continuarão decepcionados e fingindo estar tudo bem. Porque você se transformou em uma gorda. Lerda e sem merecimento de nada. Mas nós mudamos isso pouco a pouco, não é? Você sempre será fiel a nós, não é? Sem nós, _você não é nada_."

Misa concordou com a cabeça.

Lavou o rosto e voltou para a sala.

– Hey, Misa-Misa!

– Matsuda!

– Está bonita hoje!

– Obrigada! ­– Misa sorriu falsamente.

"Mentira mentira mentira mentira mentira mentira _mentirosa_"

Aquela maldita parte não controlada por suas amigas.

Gostaria de entregar toda sua mente à Ana e à Mia.

"San... Deve ir embora!" Gritava Ana.

"San vai nos afastar de você, minha cria." Segredava Mia.

San sempre fora muito racional para Misa. Mas Misa nunca deixou de gostar dela.

_Mas ela era falsa_.

Falsa como todos a sua volta. Somente Ana e Mia eram verdadeiras, somente elas e mais ninguém.

Misa se agarrou a elas como uma criança medrosa se agarra à saia da mãe.

San dizia coisas ininteligíveis. Num fio de voz, Misa escutou apenas cinco palavras.

"_Elas não são a salvação_."

Misa a ignorou, como sempre fez.

E ali, San morreu.

Agora, Misa estava fadada à morte.

Mas não silenciosa. Nunca, nunca. Não com aquelas "amigas".

_Não com Ana ou Mia por perto_.

Mas isso era o que Misa mais gostava nelas. Elas nunca abandonavam e sempre a davam forças.

"_Ilusão ilusão ilusão ilusão ilusão. MALDITA ILUDIDA, MORRERÁ POR SUA ILUSÃO!"_

Aquilo gritava na mente de Misa. No início, ela acreditou ser San. San voltou? Não, não.

Era uma nova amiga.

_Dé_.

Dé não era legal. Nem gentil.

Era pior que a Ana quando ela fraquejava.

"Você morrerá sozinha, sua idiota."

Dé a perseguia.

Mas Misa gostava de Dé por ela ser _sincera_. Tal como Ana e Mia.

"Sou sincera porque você merece sinceridade."

E Misa só precisava disso. Mesmo que magoasse.

_Ela era forte_.

Ela morreria sorrindo, dizendo o quão linda estava.

O quão magra.

"Durma, minha criança. Você alcançou a perfeição. Você conseguiu, está tão linda...!"

Era uma linda dança de elogios.

"Mas está morrendo, que pena."

Dé sempre via o lado ruim.

"Dé, não faz mal. Ela está linda, de qualquer jeito. Morta ou viva. Conseguimos, modelamos a cria perfeita!"

Misa sorria. Sorria já sentindo a vida se esvair, dizia em voz alta.

– Tô linda! Linda! Elas têm orgulho!

"Temos, muito orgulho. Você está tão magra e perfeita."

"Não vamos te abandonar nesse momento de glória, comemore!"

Devido aos fatores físicos, Misa não conseguiu se olhar no espelho.

Mas sorria.

Era a vitória, a doce e linda vitória.

Misa morreu em agonia.

Sorrindo.

"_Misa-Misa está linda_!"

Bem... Foi isso. Creio que isso choque muita gente.  
Agradeço 5478265462943 vezes à Chibi Anne, por ser um amor de pessoa e me ajudar na fic e.e  
E... Ah, não sei o que dizer da fic. Melhor esclarecer o.o  
Ana - Anorexia  
Dé - Depressão  
Mia - Bulimia

San - Sanidade

Vai ter gente querendo me bater e.e -Foge-  
Mas mandem reviews ò.o Quero a opinião de você, RÁ \O/  
-Corre-


End file.
